Liars and Legerdemain
Liars and Legerdemain is the ninth episode of Season Two of Greater Boston. It is the 21st full episode, and the 33rd episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Chuck Octagon asks Greater Boston residents about big risks they've taken for other people, and then big risks that they've taken for themselves. Wedding Planning An ad plays for ThirdSight Media's publications. Louisa and Charlotte discuss plans for the recreational future of Red Line. Louisa leaves for a date, and Chuck comes in to meet with Charlotte. They and Melissa go through the plans for Chuck's wedding. Chuck insists on certain colors, and on a car with an open canopy so he can release doves. He also accuses Charlotte of blackmailing him into holding his wedding in Red Line. Melissa suspects Gemma and goes to talk to her. Dead Wood Louisa talks to Phil about her search for The Mayor of the Red Line. They go candlepin bowling, which is bowling with small balls and pins. Louisa is distracted by work. Phil offers to take her elsewhere, and she accidentally lets it slip that she and Gemma broke into someone's home. She ends up sharing more details as the night goes on. Polygraphy Gemma calls Michael at work. He tells her that someone stole all the squeezy stress balls and delivered them to his hammock apartment. She asks him to search ThirdSight for proof connecting them to Emily's campaign. Melissa meets with Gemma and asks her to confess to what she did. After she promises not to tell Charlotte, Gemma explains that she and Louisa broke into Emily's apartment. She also denies blackmailing Chuck. Melissa goes back on her promise and plans on telling Charlotte about what Gemma did. Gemma relents and goes to tell her herself. The Hierarchy of Right and Wrong Leon attempts to respond to Nica's advice column letters. After several false starts, Michael takes over and says that he thinks Nica was the one giving advice, and that both of them should follow it. He signs his response as himself, not as Leon. Oliver takes a secret elevator to meet with his nephew, who has secretly been working for him and gathering information: Phil. He shares the story of his date with Louisa and insults her. He also tells Oliver about Ethan Bespin's cheese robot. The whole time, Leon interrupts the narrator and criticizes both Oliver and Phil. Michael, staying late at the office, abruptly finds Oliver and Phil's secret meeting place. He realizes that Oliver is the mysterious ThirdSight publisher. After some conversation, Oliver invites Michael to see his secret office. Leon protests, but Michael agrees and enters the secret elevator. Cast * ThirdSight media spokesman - Richard Wentworth * Louisa Alvarez - Julia Propp * Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge - Summer Unsinn * Melissa Weatherby - Tanja Milojevic * Chuck Octagon - Jeff Van Dreason * Phil - Michael Melia * Michael Tate - James Oliva * Gemma Linzer-Coolidge - Lydia Anderson * Leon Stamatis - Braden Lamb * Narrator - Alexander Danner * Oliver West - Mike Linden * ThirdSight commercial voices - Michael McQuilkin, Mike Linden, Marck Harmon, Ben Flaumenhaft Content warnings * Strong language * Manipulative behavior External links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Season Two